


An Awkward Conversation

by TheLonelyGhost



Series: Adventures of Tony and Kid Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Kid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony took it pretty hard when Loki (whom he'd been having a secret relationship with) died to save Tony's life. So when Thor walked into the Tower with a newly resurrected and very young God of Mischief with no memories of his previous iteration, he couldn't help but feel a little weird about it, to say the least. Tony had no intention of talking to the kid about their past, but it seemed Loki had other plans.</p>
<p>Previously known as 'Untitled Kid Loki FrostIron Ficlet'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Please let me know what you think :)

"This is a little awkward for me, ok?" Tony said, finally breaking the silence. Loki, or rather the new kid version of Loki that Thor had somehow brought back after the old Loki died, smiled and looked at Tony with a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Is it because you and my old-self used to bed each other?"

Tony looked at the kid in horror.

"How the _hell_ do you know about that? I thought you lost all your memories!"

"I _have_ lost all my memories. JARVIS showed me some video footage of us together."

" _What?!_ "

" _If I may, sir. I showed young Master Loki footage of one of the rare occasions when you and his older-self were fully clothed_ ," JARVIS interrupted.

Tony sighed with relief, dropping his head into his hands. Loki giggled.

"I ascertained from our conversation, and the way you kept sticking your tongue down my throat, that we were quite close."

"Oh my god. Please stop," Tony groaned into his hands.

Loki started giggling again. Tony looked up and glared at him half-heartedly, unable to suppress an exasperated smile. When the giggling faded, Loki seemed to get a little more serious.

"It's a secret, isn't it?"

"Yes. And I'd really like to keep it that way."

Loki lowered his head, looking sad, fiddling with the hem on his shirt.

"I understand. I am told I was a monster. It would bring you great shame if your shield brothers and sister knew..."

"Hey," Tony said, moving closer to Loki on the couch and putting a hand around his shoulders. "You did some bad things, but you were getting better. You're not a monster. And I was never ashamed of you."

Loki's gaze met Tony's, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why?"

Tony sighed.

"They wouldn't have understood. They might've thought I'd turned bad and tried to lock me up. Or they might have tried to use me to get to you so they could lock you up, or worse - send you back to Asgard. I couldn't let that happen."

"You were protecting us?"

Tony smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I really do," Tony confessed, his eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. It's just... every time I look at you, I see him. And it kills me to know that by the time you're old enough for us to even attempt to maybe try and pick up where we left off, knowing me, I'll probably be dead."

Loki looked at him sadly before crawling onto Tony's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tony, taken a little by surprise at the gesture, hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy's body and hugging him back.

"I'm sorry," the kid whispered.

"S'ok. Not your fault. Well... I guess it kinda is. But given that the reason you got yourself killed was to save my sorry ass, I guess I can forgive you."

Tony desperately tried to suppress the surge of emotion he felt as a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek and Loki moved to curl up in Tony's lap with his head resting on his chest. He was almost successful in keeping his shit together until Loki spoke again.

"I don't remember anything from my old life but I have lingering feelings that I cannot otherwise explain. And I... I believe he loved you," the little god said quietly. Tony let out a sob, holding the boy a little tighter as tears ran down his cheeks.

"The feeling was mutual."


End file.
